Feelings of the Knight of the Iron Hammer
is a special "Memory;ex" of chapter of::Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid. It was originally published in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Type (special issue of NyanType magazine) on published::November 30, 2010, four days after chapter 19, and is therefore considered chapter N::19.5 for the chronology purposes. Short summary Long summary After an exhausting day at work in the Aerial Tactical Instructor Corps, Nanoha and Vita head home. Nanoha recalls that Hayate invited her over recently and offers to drive Vita home. In the car, Vita starts recalling how Nanoha was her enemy when they first met, but has since become her superior and trusted colleague, even though she still keeps treating Vita like a little kid. Vita asks about Vivio and Nanoha explains that she is staying at Corona's place today. Vita thinks about Nanoha's dedication to raising her daughter and how great a mother she has become. Eventually, Vita falls asleep, dreaming about her "pasts" as a servant of the Book of Darkness, about Claus Ingvalt, Olivie Sägebrecht, and Ixpellia during the Belkan era, as well as about then-nameless Reinforce and their former masters. Meanwhile, at the Yagami house, Hayate is making dinner with Shamal. They check up on Signum and Zafira who have just finished a training session with Miura Rinaldi on the beach. Hayate persuades Miura to join them for dinner. Elsewhere, Vita is still dreaming of their past life. She is unable to recall some of it, since their memories of the Book's rampages were wiped clean. She sees it as a blessing, because had the Knights known that completing the Book always kills its master, they would have long given in to despair. She remembers that some masters have been kind, some were great in many ways, but neither skill, nor intelligence, nor power could ultimately alter their fate. That is, until the Final Master of the Night Sky, Hayate Yagami, who knew nothing of Belka or magic and merely wanted the Knights to be her family. Her warmth was something that they wanted to protect at all costs and the way she broke the Book's curse was nothing short of miraculous. In the end, the ones who defeated the curse were the Final Master and her two "friends of a friend". And even though Reinforce herself died, her soul and desires live on in Zwei and Vita is certain that she still exists somewhere, smiling down on the Yagami family. She finishes her monologue saying that they now live in "a world where children are free to dream" (in Fate's words), which probably means that they live in the future, that is, the future that the rulers of the past like Olivie and Ixpellia fought so hard to achieve. Signum, Zafira and Miura arrive to the Yagami house simultaneously with Nanoha, who carries a still-sleeping Vita in her arms. Vita is very embarrassed when she wakes up and storms off. Miura introduces herself to Nanoha, who mentions that her daughter also practices Strike Arts. Zafira challenges Miura to try to land a single hit on Nanoha in a virtual simulation and when Miura tries to decline, Vita gives her permission to "smash that idiot to pieces" and runs off again to find Hayate. As everyone gathers around the dining table, Vita thinks that even if these peaceful days at the house built by the Final Master of the Night Sky will not last forever, she wishes for them to go on for just a little longer. Details Character appearances Device appearances Locations visited References Category:Chapters